Cute
by SweepTea
Summary: I think he's cute, in the sense that I just want to kill him. But I can't. First FF. Short.


**Grimmjow's Perspective**

I've come to the conclusion that I think Ichigo Kurosaki is cute. I know, right? Me? The ultimate bad-ass who can kick anyone's ass from here all the way to the middle of nowhere, thinks that Ichigo, motherfucking Kurosaki is _cute_. As if. It cannot be. I would rather die than think there was anything about the flesh and blood human, that I liked. But I guess, it can rationally be explained right? Like how puppies and kittens are cute, and how everyone wants to pick one up and squeeze the ever loving fuck out of them, almost until the cute little creatures are dead? But not dead because we think they're cute and defenseless. It's a bit different with Kurosaki. He's cute in the way that I want to kill him for it. I don't just want to squeeze the shit out of him or snuggle him close, I have the urge to disembowel him, paint with all the colors of his entrails, but I guess that's just me, Grimmjow, the bad-ass mo-fo, Jeagerjaques.

I've watched Kurosaki for the past month, stood over his bed and watched him sleep each night, noticing every little thing about him. I now his scent, the way he sounds, I know how he feels, physically. I've been feeding off of his constant energy, and boy is his pipe built to flow. Oh, god, that sounds terrible. I meant his riatsu, don't get any disgusting ideas. He's been my only source of food for the last few weeks, but there's nothing I can do about that. Aizen told me to keep a close eye on him, and he trusted me with this.

God! I just want to kill him, get it over with. There's something about him, and I would think after a month I'd figure out what it is.

I licked my lips and perched on my favorite orange haired Shinigami's bed, watching him twitch under his covers, a tick forming on his brow. He groaned in his sleep and then opened his eyes, searching the room before his eyes landed frightened on my figure. I was pretty sure Kurosaki could see my huge grin, the one I usually wore in times of chaos and carnal pleasure.

"What the fuck!" Kurosaki shouted, shooting up in his bed, staring at where I had been perched on his bed frame. He frantically looked around and spotted me sitting on the chair across the room, next to the desk. "Jeagerjaques?" he wondered.

"I see you remember me Shinigami."

Kurosaki reached for his badge, freaking out once he realized he didn't have it, but I did. It dangled between my fingers and I laughed.

"What do you want?" Ichigo worried.

"What do I want?" I was quiet for a moment. What did I want? Why did I show myself to him, I could have kept myself hidden like I had been doing? I licked my lips again. "I'm not sure." Then I smiled. "How about you. I want your soul. I'm not the devil though, so I have to obtain it by eating your body too. So I guess you could say I want you completely?" I asked standing up to get close to him. He was trying to stay calm, I could see it, but his muscles were giving him away, twitching constantly at how he was forcing himself. I laughed. "What? Scared?"

I got down low and breathed into his ear before laughing again and then biting his neck. My sharp teeth pierced the flesh near his jugular, warm blood began to bead and roll down his neck. I tongued Kurosaki's soft skin and pulled him close to me. I was enjoying the rush that this situation was giving me. My hands clawed at his chest, pulling him closer by his loose shirt, I began to undress him which proved to be difficult.

When I pulled off his shirt I pushed him down onto the bed and that was when I realized there was no resistance in the way Kurosaki was moving. I pulled back, searching the Shinigami's face, seeing the shine in his eyes still present. It pissed me off. Was he enjoying this? I scanned his body and my eyes came to rest on his crotch, where a straining erection had produced itself. I growled.

"You enjoy this?" I asked, digging my nails into his skin, puncturing the soft tissue barrier. He was still quiet, "You aren't scared, are you? You were just resisting temptation?" I asked pressing my lips to his ear, holding his shoulders in a death grip.

"No." he whispered. After all this time. He finally spoke up, and I wanted to tear him a new one.

"No what?" I asked, letting go of one of his shoulders to slide my hand down into his pants and grip his erection, start pumping it playfully, the teen was slick, and stiff.

"I'm not resisting temptation and I'm not really scared. I do not enjoy this." Ichigo strained. I purred at his struggle.

"How come I hear a 'but' coming." I asked, ripping his pants off of him.

"But I won't let you do this to anyone else, so do what you must." Ichigo stated.

"Ah, classic Kurosaki Ichigo, always the hero, taking one for the team." I chuckled and he scowled as I propped one of his legs up over my thigh and spread his ass wide.

"As if you jackass." Ichigo hissed. He reached up and gripped my shoulders, pulling me down to him crushing his lips to mine.

"Oh, someone sure is lustful. For a whiny brat, you sure have some guts." I sang.

"Shut up." Ichigo retorted.

"Or what?" I asked sticking three fingers in his mouth before he could reply. I laughed as he gagged when I tickled the back of his throat. Ichigo made some noises around my fingers. "What was that? I couldn't here you. Are you telling me not to bother with prepping?" I asked. The teen's eyes went wide as I pulled my fingers out of his mouth.

"No!" he shouted right as I rammed one solid finger up his orifice. The teen gasped in shock, and I couldn't help but hum in approval.

"What a great feeling. I think I'll add another one… or two." I whispered into his ear, and oh boy, the noises the teen made were definitely cute, only made me want to kill him more. I let go of his shoulder and moved my hand down to his hip, keeping him steady as I fucked him with my fingers. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked lifting his hips for him, only to hear him curse. I snickered. "My, oh my, I think you might be ready for me, you want to try?" Ichigo looked up at me terrified, but clenched his teeth together. "Perfect timing buttercup." I said as brought my erection from my trousers and I thrust my way into him. I sat still for a moment, letting myself settle inside of him before I began my movement. It didn't seem long before Ichigo was moaning, and at one point I thought I heard him say my name. He must have felt great, because just as I was coming inside him, he was coming into my hand, and grabbing my face to kiss my lips.

"Fuck!" Ichigo swore, as I slipped from him and rolled over onto his bed. "Done?" he asked, rolling onto his stomach and grabbing a pack of smokes off the side table. He lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out. "It was good."

"This started because I want to kill you." I stated. Ichigo looked at me over his shoulder and laughed.

"I figured as much. Just remember, next time, if you really want to kill me, it'd be best to start out by at least trying to kill me."

I left Ichigo's home that morning, thoughts on my mind. I still wanted to kill him, and I wish I had killed him, so why hadn't I? I wanted to squeeze him, but some of that feeling had subsided. Was it only that I thought he was cute, or was there something more? I wondered. I'd figure out next time.

* * *

 **Hi, this is my first fan fiction, if there is any advice out there for me, I would love to hear it. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
